nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
The Pulverizer (episode)
"The Pulverizer" is the sixteenth episode of the 2012 TV series. It aired on February 15, 2013. Synopsis Donatello converts Leatherhead's subway car into a battle van, which Mikey names the Shellraiser. While taking the Shellraiser for a test drive, the Ninja Turtles meet their first fan, a teenager dressed up to fight crime as "The Pulverizer", who turns out to be a lazy teenage boy with no self defense skills whatsoever. Baxter Stockman perfects a pair of cybernetic legs for Fishface using stolen Kraang technology, and the Kraang search for their lost power cell. Characters Major Characters *The Pulverizer *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *The Kraang Minor Characters *Splinter *Baxter Stockman *Fishface Plot The episode begins with The Kraang wondering about where the power cell is - and they failed to locate it. The scene cuts to Donatello sealing that very power cell inside a lead glass case. He then reveals his newest creation to his brothers (who are patiently waiting around in a subway tunnel): A tricked-out, broken down subway car that was actually Leatherhead's former hideout. The vehicle is now fitted with four individual stations that one of the brothers has the skill set to operate. Mikey soon dubs it the "Shellraiser" and the Turtles decide to take it out for a ride around town. When asked about the Shellraiser's power source, Donnie reveals that the Kraang's power cell is what's fueling it. Thanks to the lead glass case, the cell cannot possibly be tracked and Donnie has no trouble in regulating it's output. However, their adventure quickly takes a turn for the worse when they run into "The Pulverizer," their first ever fanboy and wannabe "superhero" who decided to dress up in a costume and try to fight crime. The Pulverizer manages to make a grand entrance, but he quickly proves to both them and The Purple Dragons that he has no fighting ability at all. The Turtles decide to help him out a little bit and defeat most of The Purple Dragon assailants, but Fong manages to escape with some of the technology that they apparently stole from a shop. The Pulverizer then tries to talk to the Turtles, but Raph tells him to just simply stop his vigilante crime-fighting.... Unfortunately, they accidentally bring him back to the lair (because his bandanna tails ultimately get caught inside the van's door), where he reveals how he knows about their existence. During their fight with Baxter Stockman several months ago, he happened to be at one of his windows watching them carefully. At first, they don't seem to mind him that much, but then he starts messing around with their stuff in their lair, which annoys them a lot, particularly Donnie. He then happens to notice a piece of Kraang technology laying around - and mentions that he believes that the Purple Dragons were stealing the same exact tech. The Turtles all realize that Baxter Stockman himself must be behind the robbery or have played some role in it. Leo, Raph and Mikey decide to go out and find Stockman, leaving an incensed Donnie with The Pulverizer. While Donnie works on several improvements to The Shellraiser, The Pulverizer decides to 'practice' some moves with the former's bo staff. Donnie then gets annoyed with him yet again, but he also decides to show him how to properly use it. Not long after, he decides to teach him just a few basics of Martial Arts, but the teenager utterly fails for the most part. However, The Pulverizer ends up disturbing Splinter because he rolls directly into his room, and the Ninja Master is not all that happy that there is a complete stranger within the lair and that Donnie is training him. They talk for a bit about the rather risky aspect of teaching The Pulverizer and Splinter eventually allows Donnie to teach him -- as long he claims full responsibility for all of his actions. In the city, the others quickly arrive at Stockman's hideout and end up facing off against the mutated Xever, with his robotic legs perfected using consummate, reverse-engineered Kraang technology. They are not intimidated by him at first and Mikey then gives him the stupid nickname "Fishface", but after the latter defeats Mikey with but a single kick, the brothers quickly realize what they are soon to be up against. Raphael manages to learn to avoid the legs and pin the Mutant down, but he then bites Raph directly in the shoulder with his venomous jaws!!! Leo then fights a loosing battle against Fishface, while Mikey immediately calls Donnie and tells him all of the symptoms that Raph currently displays. Raph is having delusions, a fever, and nausea. Donnie then asks The Pulverizer to drive The Shellraiser, while he creates the antidote. However, this proves to be very difficult, as the Pulverizer also displays little knowledge about driving....When they do get closer to the building, they encounter a roadblock. The Pulverizer suggests that they have to find a different route, but Donnie forces him to jump the block. The van then bursts right into the building just after Xever beats both Leonardo and Michelangelo. This causes all of the Purple Dragons to flee - and Xever is then defeated by the garbage cannon on the very top of The Shellraiser. Donnie quickly jumps out and administers the antidote into Raph's body, but the lead casing on the power cell was broken when Donnie had jumped the roadblock, and is now leaking an energy signature that The Kraang can now effectively use to find their stolen prized possession.... All five of them quickly get back into The Shellraiser, but they are soon detected by The Kraang, who show up in multiple vans and vehicles and a helicopter. Raph, Mikey and Donnie try their best to fend all of them off, but their vehicle ends up crashing into a wall soon afterwards. The Turtles then fight The Kraang outside, but the Pulverizer chooses to stay inside, just as the power cell is stolen. He tries to get it back and defeat The Kraang with a move Donnie taught him earlier, but he fails miserably. Donnie manages to get away from the fight, but he is soon torn between getting the power cell back or saving The Pulverizer (who is getting attacked simultaneously). Naturally, he chooses the latter, reluctantly letting The Kraang escape with their power cell... The Pulverizer apologizes for messing things up, but Donnie actually admits that the power cell was taken partially because of himself. However, because of The Pulverizer's clumsiness and apparent incompetence, Donnie tells him that he will no longer be learning from him. The Pulverizer takes this well and promises to keep training on his own. Because the power cell was stolen, the Turtles have to manually push The Shellraiser all the way back into the sewers. Raph then asks Donnie if he left the parking brake lock on, which he denies about a dozen times, but it turns out that he actually did.... Gallery * The Pulverizer (episode)/Gallery Quotes Raphael: (upon seeing the Shellraiser) "Donnie, have I told you how awesome you are?" Donatello: "No you haven't." Raphael: "Well I'm seriously considering it." ---- Leonardo, Raphael & Michelangelo: "DRIVER!" Donatello: "Leo drives." Raphael & Michelangelo: "Why?" Donatello: "He's least likely to hit something just for fun." Raphael & Michelangelo: "True." ---- Raphael: (after the Shellraiser converts to street travel mode) "Donnie, you're AWESOME!" ---- Donatello: "Who do we know that would be interested in stolen, evil robot parts?" Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael: "Baxter Stockman!" Michelangelo: "Donatello... (the others stare at him) Baxter Stockman!" ---- Leonardo: "Baxter Stockman! Whatever you're up to with those robotic parts, it ends now!" Baxter Stockman: "You wanna see what I'm working on? Well, here it is!" (Fishface leaps down on his new robotic legs) Leonardo, Raphael and Michealangelo: (Laughs) Leonardo: '''Look! Sushi that delivers itself! ---- '''Leonardo: You're calling him Fishface? Michelangelo: It was either that or Robocarp. ---- Donatello: "What are his symptoms?" Michelangelo: "He keeps telling me I'm the smartest guy he knows." Donatello: "Okay, okay, he's delusional." ---- Donatello: "Does he have any nausea?" Michelangelo: "Nah, he doesn't have any..." (Raph retches) "Ugh, check that! Oh, what the...I knew you ate my pizza! YOU LIAR!!" ---- Raphael: "Why are there fingers on my feet?" Donatello: "Hang in there, buddy. You'll be okay." (injects Raph with the antidote) Raphael: "Thanks...magical unicorn." ---- (Trying to push the Shellraiser into the sewers) Raphael: "Are you sure the parking brake's not on?!" Donatello: "For the hundredth time, YES!!!" (Looks to see the parking brake ''is on)'' "Oh, wait. Sorry, guys. Try it now!" Raphael, Michelangelo, and Leonardo: "DONNIE!!!" Trivia * First appearance of the Shellraiser. * While The Pulverizer is poking around in Donnie's lab, one of the things he touches is an inactive Metalhead. * Xever is officially named "Fishface" in this episode and has functioning legs now. * The Pulverizer is the second human to be in the lair officially. * The Pulverizer learning ninjutsu from Donnie is similar to Casey learning from the Turtles in the 2003 series. * The Shellraiser weapon that Raph uses has a "Foot Stinks" graffiti exactly like the Party Wagon toy from the 80's cartoon * The Shellraiser shows off some of the built-in weapons. ** The Sweaty Sock Shooter ** The Claw When Pulverizer flashes back to when he first saw the Turtles he is shown to have already been wearing the Pulverizer costume * The Pulverizer's costume resembles the 80's turtles design. * "Robocarp" is a spoof of the character form the 1980's film, Robocop. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 epiosdes